supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150822234212
"Ich bin so knapp davor gefeuert zu werden, aber ich darf Heim. Also los." Jason blickte verwirrt auf die kleine Rothaarige herab, die Hände in den Jackentaschen noch immer zu Fäusten geballt; das getrocknete Blut machte es schmerzhaft, die Finger zu bewegen. "Wir fahren zu mir, ich lasse dich garantiert so nirgendwo alleine hin", das Mädchen klimperte mit ihren Autoschlüsseln und Jason folgte ihr langsam zu dem kleinen, schwarzen Opel Kadett E Beauty. Sie drückte den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung und öffnete die Tür auf der Fahrerseite, Jason stieg zögerlich auf der anderen Seite ein. Lynn schaltete das Radio ein, während sie parallel dazu den Schlüssel für die Zündung herumdrehte und die Kupplung trat. Das Radio plärrte volle Lautstärke'' 2+2=?'' von The Bob Seger System ''und die Rothaarige beeilte sich, die Lautstärke herunterzudrehen, sodass es nur noch leise zu hören war. Der Großteil der Fahrt verlief schweigend, bis Jason die Stille brach, und wenn es nur aus dem Grund war, dass er das nächste Lied, er identifizierte es als ''Yesterday von den Beatles, nicht so deutlich hören musste. "Du hast dich ganz schön verändert." - "No Shit Sherlock. Äh, sorry. Ja du hast Recht. Du nicht wirklich." den ich verwenden will: Jason shrugged. Satz der auf deutsch übersetzt heißen würde: Jason zuckte die Schultern. Allerdings wäre das ein bisschen an der Bedeutung vorbei, weil man sich keine Mühe gibt, eine Erklärung zu liefern, wenn man, naja, shrugged. Ich sitze jetzt länger als geplant an dem blöden Satz ._. Jason zuckte die Schultern, aber sein Gesicht verriet, dass es eine belanglose Rechtfertigung war, auf einen Satz, den er nicht rechtfertigen wollte. Lynn sah auf die Straße und lächelte abwesend, als sie fragte: "Erinnerst du dich an Fabienne? Aus dem Deutsch LK?" - "Ja, stimmt, die, die von dir weggerückt ist, als du in ihrer Nähe gesessen hast", Jason lachte, "Die war fürchterlich." Lynn lachte ebenfalls. "Die wäre jemand, die bei Siedler bei einer LAN-Party ihrem Kartennachbarn das Gold klauen würde." Sie redeten eine Weile über alte Klassenkameraden und die Lehrer der verschiedenen Kurse, bis Lynn den Wagen parkte und den Motor abschaltete. Jason hatte die Hände noch immer in den Taschen seiner Jacke, als er die Tür sanft zufallen ließ und den Blick über die ziemlich verwahrloste Gegend gleiten ließ. Es waren enge Gassen, schmutuige, ausgetretene Pflastersteine und Graffiti an den Wänden der hässlich-grauen Hochhäuser. Ein paar Jugendliche saßen auf einem Baumstamm, der den Feldrand eines Bolzplatzes markierte. "Lynn...", murmelte der Jäger beunruhigt, "Verkaufen die hier Puderzucker in kleinen Plastiktütchen?" Lynn winkte ab. "Von irgendwas müssen sie ja leben." "Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass einer von den Jungs gerade ein Messer gezogen hat!", wand Jason ein und die Rothaarige dirigierte ihn zur Haustür eines Plattenbaus. Mit gesenkter Stimme erklärte sie: "Mit denen willst du dich einfach nicht anlegen. Sie machen keinen Ärger." - "Sie dealen quasi vor deiner Haustür! Was passiert, wenn du mal abends alleine im Dunkeln Heim kommst und einer lauert dir auf?!" Die vorübergehende Sekretärin schloss die Tür auf und ging die Stufen hinauf, Jason folgte. "Also einer von ihnen, Tim, trägt mir manchmal die Einkäufe rauf. Mein Bruder kennt die Jungs und so übel sind sie nicht. Wir alle haben unsere Schwächen." - "Du bist tatsächlich immer noch-", Lynn ergänzte: "Ich glaube an das Gute im Menschen, ja." Im vierten Stock schloss sie eine zerkratzte und beschmierte Tür auf und bat den Jäger in eine Wohnung, die das komplette Gegenteil zu der Umgebung draußen war. Warmes Licht fiel auf den hellen Holzboden, neben der Tür stand ein Stapel Bücher und es war nicht der letzte. Überall waren Bücher, Mangas, CDs, DVDs oder Spiele, egal ob Konsole, Handheld oder PC, aufgeschichtet, manche reichten bis knapp unter die Decke. "Du hast da bestimmt ein System für?", fragte Jason, ironisch die Augenbraue hochziehend. Lynn nickte und legte die Schlüssel auf dem Stapel neben der Tür ab. "Ich hab nicht wirklich Geld für Regale, also ist jeder Stapel ein Buchstabe von A bis Z. Bei den Büchern, DVDs, Mangas und Spielen ist nach Name des jeweiligen Mediums sortiert, bei den CDs nach den Nach- oder Bandnamen der Künstler. Reihen sind unabhängig von den Namen der verschiedenen Teile chronologisch in dem Stapel mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben des ersten Teils. Attack on Titan liegt bei A, chronologisch, auch Before the Fall und No Regrets, meine Beatles Sammlung bei B liegt nach Erscheinungsdatum der CD oder Schallplatte sortiert." Jason stieß einen Pfiff aus und folgte der kleinen Rothaarigen in die Küche, in der sie ihm einen Stuhl zurückschob, damit er sich setzen konnte, um dann seine Hände zu verarzten. Während das Mädchen vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch das Blut abwischte, sah Jason sich weiterhin um. "Wer ist Riley?", fragte der Jäger, "Wenn ich fragen darf." Dabei deutete er auf einen Stapel mit selbstgebrannten CDs, deren Hüllen beschriftete waren mit Dingen wie "Riley's Mix" oder "Riley 20-3-13". Der Jäger zuckte kurz zusammen, als Lynn eine offene Stelle mit dem Tuch traf. "Sorry", meinte sie zerknirscht, bevor sie erklärte: "Riley ist... Mein Leben." "Riley ist also für dich, wie Bridge für mich", stellte Jason leise fest. Die Rothaarige nickte langsam. "Wir haben ein paar CDs zusammen aufgenommen. Wir hatten sogar mal so eine Art Garagenband, damals, als ich dieses eine Semester am College war, in Austin. Das war, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben. Damals lief fast was zwischen mir und dem Drummer, aber naja, Riley war auf einmal da. Es war so... Verrückt und- Seit fünf Jahren hat diese Beziehung nie etwas anderes getan, als mich zu überraschen. Auf eine positive Weise. Es ist wie Achterbahnfahren. Sie nimmt mir den Atem und ich liebe es, weil sie auch mein Grund zum Atmen ist." Jason lächelte abwesend, als seine Gedanken zu Bridget abdrifteten. "Warum bist du alleine in der Wohnung?", fragte er, während Lynn einen Verband um seine linke Hand wickelte. "Wir führen momentan eine Fernbeziehung. Riley ist zur Army, aber ab Herbst diesen Jahres bin ich nicht mehr alleine", voller Vorfreude biss das Mädchen sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick, fachmännisch den Verband anklebend. Jason wünschte sich, er könnte die Welt so sehen, wie die kleine, ein wenig weltfremde Rothaarige, wünschte sich, Bridget würde Zuhause sitzen und einer Freundin von ihm erzählen. Stattdessen erinnerte ihn alles an die Brünette. Es kam ihm vor, als husche sie ständig um jede Ecke, ein Teil von ihr hing in jedem Musikstück, was sie zusammen gehört hatten und jedes dritte Wort schrie quasi ihren Namen. Er würde Bridget seiner Mutter niemals vorstellen können. Er würde sich nie mit ihr um eine Fernbedienung streiten, nie wieder durch ihr Haar streichen oder ihre Tränen trocknen. Selbst der Gedanke an Rache konnte ihn nicht mehr von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde.